A Dazzling Pearl
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Sidon and Link meet each other for the first time after Link woke up. As Link goes through his adventure the two become friends. Both also develop feelings for each other. Will they confess or are they note destined to be?
1. Chapter 1

**A Dazzling Pearl**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ BotW.

'Thoughts'

_Sign language_

Sidon had been all smiles until he ran into Muzu. His father had given him the go ahead. He was on his way to his most trusted friends when he ran into him. Muzu scowled at him and began protesting.

"You can not be serious my prince!"

"I am. A Hylian is just what we need to-"

"We don't need a Hylian!" Muzu interrupted.

"Father said it was alright. I will find a Hylian to help us and nothing you say will stop me."

"Fine." Muzu huffed. "Not like any of those cowards will help." He stormed off.

Sidon sighed at that. He understood Muzu's anger but this was about the good of their people and the world not his sister. He was angry about her death too but unlike Muzu he didn't blame the Hylians nor did he blame the champion. He blamed calamity Ganon. He shook his head clear and left the hallway. He quickly found a couple of his friends/guards to help him search.

"Prince Sidon." Gruve greeted.

"Good morning my prince."

"Good morning Gruve, Tonia."

"How may we help you sir?"

"I need both your help with finding a Hylian."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Thank you." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're most welcome prince Sidon." The two said together.

"Let's go then."

"My prince?"

"Yes Gruve?"

"I believe we should split up. One of us should wait at the bridge and the other two search the land and river. Maybe getting more help to make it easier to spot one."

Sidon grinned. "You are right my friend."

"I'll do the river since I am the fastest out of the three of us." Tona said.

"Okay Tona. Gruve you search the land." Sidon ordered.

"Yes my prince."

"I'll stay at the bridge after I recruit a few more to help. Any Julian you find send them my way."

"Yes sir."

"Great."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ BotW.

'Thoughts'

_Sign language_

* * *

(With Link)

Link exited the Daka Tuss Shrine. He was very exhausted but didn't rest. The area was dangerous. Despite defeating the Lizfolfs there the blonde knew others could have taken up residence. Monsters roamed and settled if they liked an area or needed rest. Plus he knew that not everyone he met was going to be friendly. He didn't want a thief or a hostile enemy finding him in a vulnerable position.

'I should go to the tower. Since it is so high up I can take a break up there. Maybe I'll find a nice town or a cave. If I find a cave I can block it off and rest.' He thought.

Link scanned the area and found the tower in the distance. He ran towards it. He ignored the animals he passed. The blue eyed Hylian had plenty of food and he always hated killing an innocent animal for food. He avoided doing that as much as possible. He only did if he didn't have enough nuts on hand.

He killed any enemy he came across. He knew they would come back during a Blood moon but until then anyone passing the area would be safer. He knew they weren't completely safe but they would be safer since there would be less enemies. As usual he collected everything he could from the monsters. He knew their weapons could come in handy along with their body parts. He stopped when he spotted a sleeping Hinox. He began tiptoeing past the beast.

Link knew he didn't have enough arrows to take it down. As long as the Hinox remained sleeping a fight could be avoided. If it did wake up the blonde hoped he had enough stamina to out run it.

The blonde breathed out a sigh of relief when he was far enough away. He continued making his way towards the tower. He was half way there when a fish/humanoid like creature popped out of the water. Link thought it was female. She spoke to him.

"Uwaah! You're a… Hey! Come here!" She waved her arm and Link went over to her. "Oh my. Oh wow! Oh whoa! It's a Hylian! A real Hylian!"

Link gave the strange creature a confused look. He had no idea what she was. She looked familiar but the blonde couldn't place what she was. It frustrated him that he had no memory of the past. This wasn't the first time he felt like he knew but couldn't recall. He hated that he had to learn everything all over again. Not even the monsters he could remember at first. It took a few times of encountering them for him to learn or he would hear it from another.

"Umm… I mean… you are a Hylian, right?" The creature asked.

_Yes. I'm a Hylian._ He signed much to her surprise.

It was one of the only things he remembered. The other was his fighting skills and his names. His fighting skills just came naturally. The friendly people he encountered were always surprised. They rarely met someone who couldn't speak. The only reason they knew sign language was to communicate when they knew they couldn't hear each other and even then they were few people. He usually had to resort to writing his answers. To his relief the creature seemed to have understood him.

"I knew it! I so knew it! Well what are you waiting for?! Go see prince Sidon!" She ordered much to Link's annoyance. "He's waiting at Inogo Bridge, which is upstream of the Zora River. Please listen to what dear prince Sidon has to say! I know it's sudden but you'll understand everything once you get there. Trust me! You'll see!"

Link gave her a nod. He was annoyed that she ordered him instead of asking and confused as to why she wanted a Hylian. It seemed to him that she had never met one before. He figured if he wanted the answer he would need to meet this prince Sidon. First he needed to head to the tower.

Along the way he fought a moblin. It wasn't long until more arrived. Knowing he was out numbered and tired he dodged them. He did manage to find a nice cave. He cleared it out and entered. He managed to close the entrance and light a fire. He ate a quick meal and then took a nap.

A few hours later he woke. Link felt better. Not fully refreshed but no longer exhausted. He ate again before leaving. The area outside was still clear. He relieved his bladder and continued on. It didn't take him long to reach the tower.

Once he was at the top he placed the tablet into place. He heard the strange voice say the tower was activated. Link watched as his tablet was updated. It now showed him the area. Now he knew where he was going.

As the blue eyed male was about to leave he spotted another humanoid fish creature. This time his mind provided him a word for what they were. They were Zoras. The image of a red female Zora flashed across his mind before it was gone.

'Ugh! I hate when only part of my memory comes back. It's very confusing. Wait, what is a Zora doing up here? Don't they need water?' He wondered.

Link walked over to him. The poor Zora was looking down in distress. He was repeating the same thing over and over again.

"So high up…"

As Link approached him the Zora noticed him. He turned and looked at a Hylian.

"Wow! I cannot believe it!" He gasped. "Excuse me! Yes, you! I am Gruve of the Zora! It is apparent that you are a traveller but may I ask what brought you here?"

_I could ask you the same thing_. He signed.

He didn't seem as surprised by the sign language as the first Zora was. "Hmm… How very astute of you. An excellent query indeed. I, by order of prince Sidon of Zora's Domain, am searching for a Hylian. Or I was… but then I fell asleep." The blue Zora answered sheepishly. "I awoke to a loud noise and awful quaking. Here I am."

_That's terrible._ The blonde felt guilty knowing he was the reason.

"Indeed it is. I'd like to get down and be on my way, but I'm simply too high up! I need to figure something out. Prince Sidon is down at the bridge below, but for some strange reason I cannot seem to catch his attention!" He said.

_You're too high up. He can't hear you._ Link informed him.

"Ah! That makes sense." He looked thoughtful. "You're a Hylian, yes?"

_Yes._

"Well then! My luck is improving! PRINCE SIDON! I SOUND ONE!" He shouted down, waving his arms. "Oh right he can't hear me." He sighed. "I would jump to the river below but I can't be certain I'll land in it. I'll likely meet the gods of the ever after before I ever see prince Sidon again… Mr. Hylian I apologize. It will be some time before I can get back to my prince. I hate to ask for a favor since we just met but I would like for you to go see him and listen to what he has to say. Please?"

_Okay._ At least this one asked.

"Oh thank you. You must leave without me." He frowned at that.

_Why haven't you climbed down?_ He asked.

"What?" Gruve looked shocked.

Link pointed to the spot he had used to climb up. _I climbed up here. I plan on jumping off and using my paraglider. You could climb down, right?_

Gruve walked over and looked down. To his relief there was a way to climb down. He may not be the best climber but there were places he could rest and that would stop him from falling from too high of a distance.

"Yes, yes I can." He grinned. "Thank you Hylian."

_You're welcome._ He smiled at him.

With that the Zora began climbing down. Link jumped off the tower and used the paraglider to glide over to the shrine he had seen in the distance. He landed safely and opened the shrine. He learned that it was the Soh Kofi Shrine. He entered and the priest's voice entered his mind.

"To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am Soh Kofi. In the name of Goddess Hylia, I offer this combat trial."

Link fought the enemy, a guardian. It took some work but he was able to defeat it. He collected the weapons, the shield, the ancient screw, and the ancient gear. He hoped the last two would be useful. He didn't want to carry around anything he couldn't use. He continued on and soon obtained another spirit orb. He was teleported to the entrance of the shrine.

'That's another shrine done.' He thought.

He looked up and spotted another Zora. He wondered when they had gotten there since he didn't see her when he entered. With a shrug he walked over to her. She grinned at him when she noticed him.

"Oh my, how wonderful. Are you a Hylian?" She asked.

_Yes I am._ He answered. 'Am I really the first Hylian they have ever seen?'

"Perfect. It's my lucky day. I am Torfeau of the Zoras. I am not sure if you have talked with another Zora but we have been searching for one." She said.

'I know.' He thought as he nodded his head.

"My home, Zora's Domain, is in terrible danger. That is why Prince Sidon sent us out looking for a strong Hylian warrior. My prince asked for us to send one to him. He is down at the bridge waiting." She pointed towards the bridge. "Would you please go talk to him and perhaps save us all? We would be ever so grateful." She pleaded.

_Sure._ He could never say no to that.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Link gave her a nod before jumping off the cliff. He heard her gasp. He took out the paraglider and glided over towards the bridge. As he did so he thought over what he had learned.

'So the Zoras are in trouble and their prince wants the help of a Hylian. I wonder if this danger has to do with the Divine Beast.'

He landed on the ground. The rain was coming down harder and it made him slip at first. He soon got his barings and put the paraglider away. He started walking to the bridge. As he got closer he heard someone yelling.

"Say, hey there! Young one! Up here! Above you!" Link looked up.

He squinted through the rain and spotted a huge red Zora. Once he noticed he had the silent Hylian's attention he jumped down. He did a double flip in the air before landing. The blonde noticed his armor appeared to be more regal than the others. He figured this was prince Sidon. As the Zora straightened up Link blushed.

'Damn he's hot. No! Bad Link. Stop thinking like that.' He felt like him being attracted to another male was wrong and that he shouldn't do it.

"Pardon my entrance but you're a Hylian, aren't you?" The Zora asked him.

_Yes I am_. He signed.

"I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk." He raised his arms out wide.

Okay.

"Great. Oh pardon me. I am Sidon, the Zora prince!" He gave him a wide smile. "And what is your name? Go on, please tell me!"

_My name is Link._ He answered.

"Link!" He gave a surprised look. "Your name is Link?! What a fantastic name." He complimented.

The blonde blushed. _Thank you._

"You're welcome." He said. 'Hmm, though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard that name somewhere before and he looks familiar.' He looked back at Link. "Well, in any case it is a strong name . To be honest I have been watching you." His arms waved around as he spoke.

'Wow. This guy sure is filled with energy.' The blue eyed boy thought.

"I've seen the way you work. I can tell by the way you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person. Link, you must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?" Sidon asked.

_That's right._ He forced himself not to blush. 'I hope so at least. I can't remember who I was before I woke.'

"Ah! Just as I suspected. I am a Zora prince, afterall." His father taught him how to judge a person based on how they stand and act. 'Must remember that sometimes that can be misleading.'

'So I have been told.' Link thought.

"I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled! Yes! Exquisite! I have been searching for someone like you for a long while. A man like you, Link, who carries himself with power." He told the blonde.

'I do?' He blinked.

"Right now Zora's Domain is in grave danger because of a massive rainfall coming from Divine Beast Vah Ruta!" He explained.

'So I was right earlier.' He thought.

"Please, promise you will help us! We need your strength warrior! Won't you please come to Zora's Domain with me?" He pleaded.

'I would be a jerk to say no. He wants to help his people so much.' He thought before nodding. _Sure thing._

"Wow! Really?!" Sidon asked in shock.

_Yes._ He confirmed.

"Thank you, Link. You are indeed the man I thought you were." He grinned.

Link's blush returned at that. _Thanks._

"Now Zora's Domain will be saved for certain! No time to waste! Hurry up and head over! Because of the rain the cliffs are too wet to climb. To reach the domain you will need to go straight along this path." He gestured to it. "As a Hylian you are unable to swim up the river. As such, the path to the domain may be a bit treacherous. You likely have a tough fight in store. There are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity. Don't give up! I believe in you!"

The blush deepened. _Thank you._

"Oh, that's right! I have something I would like to give you!" He said.

_Really?_ He asked.

"Yes. This is just a small trinket to show that I have faith in you." He said.

Sidon pulled the item out and handed it to Link. The blonde inspected the bottle. He found that it was an Electro Elixir. He gave the Zora a surprised look.

"It is a drink that will increase your resistance to electricity." He explained. "I am not sure why but it's effects don't seem to work for Zoras. Perhaps because it was made specifically for Hylians. It should work for you though."

_Thank_ _you._

"You're welcome. I shall go on ahead and make sure there is not anything strange going on where you are headed. I'm counting on you." The blush that had been fading returned as Sidon backflipped into the water.

'Wow.' Was all Link could think as he began crossing the bridge.

Link shook his head clear. He couldn't keep thinking about the red Zora and how cute he was. The blonde knew that liking another male was wrong. His gut was warning him against it. Plus he needed to focus on the task at hand. He was glad that he had done so since some Octorac's attacked him. He used his shield to send the nuts they shot at him back. They hit the monsters and stunned them. He continued on. Had he looked back he would have seen them suddenly die.

'I really need to get more arrows. I hope the Zoras sell them or else I am in trouble.' He thought.

As he went higher up and farther away from the water the attacks from the Octorac's attacks lessened until the monsters could no longer see him. The next enemy he faced was Lizfolfs. He quickly took them down and collected what he could before he continued on. Thankfully he was able to avoid some monsters. As much as he wanted to get rid of them all he knew that he would get tired and that wasn't a good thing to be around monsters.

"HEY! Link!" The blonde turned to see prince Sidon in the water. "Sorry for calling out to you from the river. Since I pressured you into coming, I was not really certain you would actually come through. I am pleased things are going well."

Despite knowing why the prince doubted him it hurt. He said he would come and help. He gave his word and he kept his word, as far as he knew. He wondered why he was hurt. He had just met the prince. They weren't friends and the Zora didn't know him. Heck he didn't even know himself. Realizing he was in his head Link focused back on the prince.

"... been a lot of monsters around here. Be careful as you proceed! And Hurry! All of my fellow Zora are anxiously awaiting your arrival." He told the Hylian.

Sidon leaped into the water and swam off. Link was blushing at the prince's concerned words.

'Stop that! You need to focus, Link!' He told himself. 'Now go!'

Link shook his head clear and began running up the mountain. He avoided the falling boulders. Each time caused him to pause a little. Soon he noticed he was near enemy territory.

'Damn. I hope they don't notice me. Really hope I can buy some arrows soon.' He thought.

As sneaky as the blue eyed swordsman could he tried to sneak past the monsters. Luck wasn't on his side. They spotted him. They began attacking him with magic. The blonde managed to dodge as he ran. They stopped attacking when he was far enough away. Once the attacks stopped Link quit running. He wanted to conserve his energy. He did collect a few frogs.

"Hey! Over here!" A familiar voice yelled.

Link went up towards the river. He spotted Sidon waving at him. He smiled at the Hylian.

"Sorry for calling from so far away. The domain is still a ways off but you are making good progress!" The blonde was beginning to wonder if his blush was a permanent thing around the prince. "I shall be along soon myself. I won't be much longer. In the meantime I'll be cheering you on from here in the river. So hang in there. You can do it. Stay strong!" He told the blonde before jumping back into the water.

Link stared for a few minutes before he continued on. He spotted a few enemies up ahead so he turned and climbed. He figured it would be for the best to glide over them. Once he was high enough he did just that. He landed in front of Oren bridge. He was halfway across when Sidon called to him from the river once more. Usually Link would find himself getting annoyed if someone did that but for some reason he liked the prince doing it.

"Hey! Link!" He waved enthusiastically at the Hylian. "You're almost halfway to Zora's Domain." He informed him.

_Oh, okay. Thanks._ He signed.

"You're welcome." He turned to leave only to turn back around. "Oh, by the way, there are a few spots up ahead with lots of enemies…. but I'm sure you'll be fine. I believe in you Link!"

_T-thanks._ He managed to sign and really hoped the rain hid his blush now that it was getting brighter.

"You're welcome." He swam off once more.

The blonde continued. At the end of the bridge was a Lizfolfs camp. Link quickly unsheathed his sword and began fighting them. He was only hit once on the hand and that was it. He tended to the injury once all the Lizfolfs were dead. He collected a few things and continued on.

He dodged falling boulders once more. He eventually came across some boulders blocking his path. He looked around and spotted a gap. He crouched down and carefully made his way through the gap. He took a deep breath once he was on the other side and went on.

As he ran the blue eyed Hylian came across some more Lizfolfs. Link took them down since he couldn't avoid them. He cursed the domain for being so far away. He was tired, wet, and hungry. He finished taking them all out and spotted a stone with some writing carved into it. He walked over and read it.

History of the Zora, Part one

The Eternal Zora's Domain

As told by King Dorephan

'That name. I swear I have heard that name before. Do I know him?' He questioned himself before he continued reading.

He was stunned by the end of it. He had no idea the domain had been around for ten thousand years. It was all very interesting to the blonde and he hoped he came across the others. He did feel like he had heard it before but couldn't quite remember.

'I really hate that I can't remember these things. I wish there was a way to remember it all.' He pouted.

With a sigh Link continued on. He had a job to do and he hoped he could find shelter at the domain. It didn't take long for him to come to Luto's Crossing. He was almost across when he heard the prince call out to him once more.

"Hey! Look below! Down here!" Link did as he was told and spotted the prince. "You are still pretty far off, my friend." He told him. 'He looks tired. I'll make sure he rests after he talks to my father.'

'Shoot.' Link thought. 'Hope I don't get sick or pass out.'

"But I was sure you would be passing over this bridge so I have been waiting for you." He informed him. "You will be in Zora's Domain before you know it."

'I hope so.' He sighed.

"In fact, I'm going that way too! I shall meet you there!" Sidon said.

_Okay._ He signed.

"Whoa! Link! Beware warrior! A monster approaches from behind you!" He warned.

Link turned around, startled. There was indeed a monster approaching the blonde knight. A huge monster. It was a Moblin. Link grabbed his sword and shield and prepared to battle it. He dodged the club and aimed for the stomach. With a constant attack the Moblin never had a chance. It fell onto it's back and died.

Link picked up the club, guts, horn, and fang. A few seconds later he dropped the club. Not only was he full of weapons at the moment and they were better than the club. The blonde resumed walking. He never noticed the red Zora down below sigh in relief. Link picked up the mushrooms and radishes he found along the way.

He defeated the Stalfos that tried to attack him and found another monument. Deciding he could use a break he went over and read it. He found that it was part two.

'That's… wow.' He thought. 'This is really cool. Too bad I can't go looking to see if there are more out there. Maybe I can later. First I need to go to Zora's domain.' He stepped away.

Link picked up what he could find and battled any enemies that he couldn't avoid. His stomach protested about the lack of food and he battled to keep his eyes open. He hoped he made it to the domain and soon.

Eventually he managed to arrive at a blue bridge. He sighed in relief. He was almost there. He ran as fast as he could. He slipped along the way but didn't stop until he had finally arrived. He was finally at Zora's Domain.


End file.
